godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wifall/God Eater: Faded Memories Episode 09
Episode: 9: Hephaestus '''My name is Blake, i'm currently on a mission to rescue survivor's from The Great Fall, the mission was going was expected but the Aragamis within the ruins started to attack us, that was no problem but i've lost the sight from Emma, i gotta find her. But now a threat is approaching, one of precursors of The Great Fall, I have to find her and we gotta leave... Before its too late.' While Blake is in a desparate search for Emma, Paul,Dmitry and Kinia are searching the missing survivor the brother of Dmitry. Paul: Dmitry do your brother have an communicator? Dmitry: Yes he have but, I already tried to get contact with him, no success. Paul: Give me your communicator, let me try then. Dmitry hand over his communicator and Paul try to get contact with him. Paul then hears deafening loud noise coming from the communicator. Paul: Arrgh! Damn are you sure that you have put the right frequency on this? Dmitry: Yes i am pretty sure. Kinia: Paul that noise is comming from my communicator too. Paul: Ok we will have to find your brother from the old way. While Paul and Kinia search for Dmitry's brother, Blake finally manage to find Emma fighting against Garm and the survivor hiding, Blake the join in the Emma's fight, attacking it consecutive times, Garm get hit several times Garm then try to burn Blake, Blake then get burn but the Garm jump to give final strike at Blake, but the Blake give a fatal move against Garm and then he cut Garm's chest and thrusts his sword in Garm chest, after Garm's death, Blake quickly remove the core, and Emma talk to him. Emma: Where are you have been all this time? Blake: I had some problems, the communicator stopped working and it was hard to locate you. Emma: Ivan are you ok? Ivan: Yes i am, thanks Emma. Then the shadow begins to approach their location... Blake: We gotta go now! Emma: Why? Blake: Hephaestus is coming! Let's go! Emma: Arrgh, i cant walk, my feet got injured on the fight against Garm. Ivan: Ok i will carry you, this is all i can do because after all, You guy's saved me. Blake: We have to hurry! Let's go! Blake, Emma and Ivan successfuly made it to the helicopter, and then they depart. Emma: We gotta reunite with the others before its too late. While that on ther other side Paul hear's a voice. ???: ARRRGH!!! Paul: I guess we've found him let's go! Dmitry quickly recognizes his brother... running from a Susano'o!!! Dmitry: We gotta save him! Paul: Kinia are you ready? Kinia: Yes, Let's go. ''Kinia: An transformed God Eater, if Blake were here with us'''' Then Paul, Kinia and Dmitry begins the confront against the Susano'o, Susano'o try to attack them with it's tail but then Dmitry block it. Dmitry: Shoot him now!!! Paul,Dmitry and Kinia then change their God Arc's into the Gun shape and then they shoot at Susano'o multiple times, Susano'o then got enraged and stun Paul and Kinia, Susano'o begins to consecutively attack them and give a strong strike Kinia when Susano'o was about to give a fatal move against Kinia, the Dmitry's brother cut the Susano'o's tail, saving Kinia. Kinia: Thanks. Korsky: No problem, my name is Korsky Laptev and no one will die while my duty. Paul then use and Stun Granade and say's to everyone prepare for the attack. Paul: Hey folks, are you guys ready? Everyone then nod's the head. Paul: Ok, 3,2,1 GO!!!! Everyone attack the Susano'o at the same time almost killing it, then the Blake's Helicopter arrive. Blake: Are you guy's ok? Paul: Yes we are. Blake then look at the other two God Eater's. Blake: Have you guys got an backup? Kinia: No, these guys are the survivors. Blake: I see. Dmitry: Fast! we have to kill the Susano'o before it's too late. Kinia: That isn't necessary, Blake have the capability to transform back the transformed God Eaters. Korsky: Better you hurry then he is almost waking up. Blake then put it hand on the Susano'o's body but something got wrong.... Blake: What's happening? Dmitry: Blake are you ok? Blake: I cant transform him back! Kinia: What? Why? Blake: I dont know. Then the Susano'o wake up and attacks Blake and then he goes in the direction of Kinia,severely wounding her, Dmitry,Korsky and Paul try to stop it but they all got throwed away and when Susano'o was about to kill Kinia, Blake appears and slice him at Half and then he kill's him and extract the Core. Kinia: Why.... why you did that? Blake: I had no choice... I had no choice. The the shadow approach near the location of the group. Blake: We gotta hurry now! Hephaestus is coming! Then the group go to the Helicopter Emma turn on the engine, But something got wrong. Emma: Damn! I cant get engine working! Blake: Damn! He arrived. Korsky: Oh my... Its Enormous! Paul: You must be kidding me! Kinia: Its because the Hephaestus influence, We can only get the helicopter engine working, if we can put him away. Dmitry: In the other word's someone will have to distract it, and probably get killed.... Blake: I will do that. Paul: You must be kidding me, Your God Arc will not even work! No way i will let you do this! Blake: But if i dont do this we will all get killed. Dont worry about me i guess i can survive this one, i have a plan. Paul: But that is suicide!!! Emma: Go. Paul: What? you cant be serious. Emma: If anyone could survive against him is Blake, Your God Arc... The pistol one is immune to Hephaestus Influence. Blake: What? How? Emma: This God Arc was found in the South Branch right? Blake: Yes, i guess so. Emma: This is a P0 bias factor God Arc prototype, its the only God Arc that is possible to use against him. Blake: Ok, I will use it. Dmitry: Blake, Just one thing. Blake: What? Dmitry: Dont get yourself killed. Blake: Ok dont worry. Blake then depart on the fight against Hepheastus, Blake try to distract him using the Modified God Arc Pistol form, Hephaestus begins to persuit Blake, While that on the helicopter. Emma: He did it! the engine is working! Korsky: Let's go! Then the helicopter begins to fly. Kinia: But we cant leave Blake behind! Emma: He will be ok, i trust him. While the helicopter was flying away, Blake was facing Hephaestus, and he prepare for the battle that he might will not survive this time. Continue... Category:Blog posts